<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post Power Walk by CaraWalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864764">Post Power Walk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraWalf/pseuds/CaraWalf'>CaraWalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraWalf/pseuds/CaraWalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Byrne/Alexis Davis (General Hospital)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post Power Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Neil and Alexis headed back to their cars at the end of their power walk,  Alexis turned to Neil and asked in a wry tone, "Why is it that I always hate saying goodbye to you?" </p><p>Neil smirked, as he responded, "That's understandable considering my formidable intellect, charm, and charisma."</p><p>"Wow!" Alexis smiled, "I think you forgot one important attribute."</p><p>"And what would that be?" Neil questioned, as he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Humility," Alexis deadpanned. </p><p>"Touche," Neil smiled. " But I have an idea that might solve this dilemma. Are you busy this evening?"</p><p>"Well," Alexis responded, "I was going to binge-watch a British romcom but I might be able to alter my plans with the right incentive..." Alexis looked at Neil suggestively.</p><p>"Hmm...how about I come by a little later with some takeout and this time, we actually get to eat it?" Neil thought of the last time he had brought takeout and Alexis had become ill before they could eat.</p><p> He continued, "How is that for incentive?"</p><p> Alexis smiled and answered softly, "That sounds perfect."</p><p>When Neil arrived at the door, his arms full of takeout, Alexis had spent 5 minutes in the shower and approximately 2 hours trying to decide what to wear. She wanted to look like she had tried hence it couldn't be too casual, but she didn't want to look like she had tried too hard. Undergarments were her main concern. If she wore her sexiest ones, was she taking too much for granted? On the other hand, her sports bra and ratty underwear were not happening. She chose something in the middle, bemoaning the fact that men had it so easy. And of course, that was the first thing she said to Neil, as he walked through the door.</p><p>"So, how long did it take you to choose your undergarments?" </p><p>And then Alexis hit herself hard on the forehead. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut, especially around Neil. It was one thing to tell your therapist every random thought that went through your mind: another to tell your boyfriend. </p><p>Neil tried very hard to contain his laughter.</p><p>"By undergarments, you mean my boxers?" he drawled, one eyebrow raised. "Hmm...I want to tell you that it took forever, but actually nope, not that long." he snarked. "And, although this is a question I would never have asked:  how long did it take you, Alexis?" Alexis felt her face redden. There was no way she was actually going to answer that. </p><p>"I'll go bring us some plates for the takeout."</p><p> Neil smiled knowingly: "Nice," he said, referring to her strategic escape.</p><p>As they sat down to eat, Neil noticed Alexis holding an envelope in her hand, and fiddling with it pensively.</p><p> "What's that?"Neil enquired, curiously. </p><p>"It's an invitation from Ava Jerome, the new wife of my nephew, Nikolas Cassadine, who recently returned from the dead and reclaimed his inheritance out from under my former thought-to-be half brother Valentin." </p><p>"Wow! That sounds like the plot of a gothic novel. I recall that Nikolas is the one Cassadine you feel close to."</p><p>"I did feel very close to my nephew because he seemed to have less Cassadine in him and more of his mother. I used to think that he would be able to escape the Cassadine crazy and the Cassadine darkness because of his mother's influence but I may have been too optimistic."</p><p>"Who is Nikolas's mother?" Neil asked. </p><p>"Oh," Alexis answered, startled, "of course, you wouldn't know. Nicolas's mother is Laura Collins." </p><p>Neil looked up, startled. "So Laura Collins was married to a Cassadine?"</p><p>"Well no, not exactly. She was actually abducted and forced into marriage with Stavros, my evil half brother. She eventually escaped when she found out that her real husband, Luke Spencer, was alive." </p><p>Alexis smiled at Neil, who had lost his therapeutic stoicism and looked quite stupefied. "Be honest, you thought I was exaggerating during all those sessions when we discussed my family."</p><p>Neil smiled ruefully. "Not exactly exaggerating but perhaps being slightly dramatic. Now I see that you were understating the situation, which is not something you tend to do."</p><p>"Yes, well, if I had told you everything you might have thought I was delusional in addition to being neurotic. In any case, there was a time that Nikolas seemed to be keeping the Cassadine desire for power and greed at bay, but I'm not so sure that's the case anymore. He recently let everyone he loved, including his mother and his son, think he was dead in order to plot vengeance against Valentin... It seems the Cassadine crazy has gotten the better of him. Promise me, that if I ever go full-out Cassadine you'll save me from myself, whatever it takes." Alexis seemed like she was only half-joking.</p><p>Neil smiled, "I will do my best." He said sardonically, "Natasha terrifies me."</p><p>Alexis looked at him thoughtfully. "Does she? Or does she excite you?" she inquired softly.</p><p>Neil raised an eyebrow and seemed to catch his breath, betraying how affected he was by her comment. </p><p>"Hmm," mused Alexis, it seemed he was not the boy scout he purported to be. Exactly as she had thought.</p><p>"Very intuitive Alexis," he finally answered huskily, shifting in his seat restlessly. </p><p> "What is the invitation for?" he asked, adroitly changing the subject. </p><p>"Well, after Nikolas returned, he married Ava Jerome. Not a love match but some type of quid pro quo between them. Wait, you know Ava, right? I met her walking into your office once."</p><p>"Yes, I treated her briefly. And, she is your former sister-in-law, isn't she?" Neil asked.</p><p>Alexis shrugged, "Yes, but we were never close. The party is in honour of an unveiling of a new portrait of Ava done by Franco. And it is taking place on Spoon Island at Wyndemere, which is a dark, dreary castle the Cassadines own. I have heard that Ava has been trying to renovate it but no superficial facelift can ever conceal the evil underneath the walls of Wyndemere," .</p><p>Neil looked nonplussed. "That sounds very ominous and almost biblical." </p><p>"Yes- well, believe me, I come by my Cassadine cynicism honestly, through arduous experience." Alexis smiled sweetly. "Would you like to come as my date? </p><p>"You make it sound so enticing," he began sardonically, "but I have heard a lot about this Island in my exploration of exiled Russian aristocrats. I may have heard that there are some mysterious  tunnels underneath. This should be fascinating!" Neil said enthusiastically, his eyes lighting up. Alexis had to smile at his boyish excitement.</p><p>"Do you know who you remind me of right now?"</p><p>"Who?" Neil drawled.</p><p>"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard upon the discovery of a new alien weapon system."</p><p>Neil raised his eyebrows blankly. "Who?" he asked quizzically.</p><p>"Just a character on an old science fiction series."</p><p>"That's surprising. I wouldn't have pegged you as a science fiction fan."</p><p>Alexis smiled, "I wouldn't call myself a fan exactly," she demurred, "there is just something about this character that I find compelling." Neil looked intrigued.</p><p>"Hmm, I will make sure to check it out."</p><p> As they finished eating, Alexis felt an awkwardness descend. At least she felt awkward.  Neil seemed to be perfectly relaxed which was slightly aggravating. She got up to clear away the dishes and Neil got up to help her, like the good boy scout that he definitely was not. As Neil bent to pick up the dishes, she found herself staring at the intriguing vee of dark swirls of hair she could see peeking out of his opened button. Neil was unusually hairy and she loved his superbly muscled chest covered in soft, unruly hair, following the pattern of the unruly hair on his head. She found it far sexier than the waxed, hard chest of a previous lover, not that she had ever told said lover that, as it would have devastated his enormous ego. Neil, on the other hand, seemed completely unaware of how alluring he was.  </p><p>"Alexis?" Neil asked, just as she realized she had been staring fixedly at him. </p><p>Flustered, she rambled, "Sorry, I was just thinking that I hope when I mentioned undergarments earlier - well, you don't feel any pressure or anything because I would never..." </p><p>Before Alexis could finish her mostly incoherent thoughts, Neil had put down the dishes, and pulled her roughly into his arms. </p><p>As she looked up startled, he husked into her ear,</p><p>"Be quiet, Alexis," before his lips descended and urgently captured hers, his tongue plundering, his hands firmly gripping her behind, and pressing her against his hardness.</p><p> As he released her mouth finally to explore the rest of her face with his lips and kiss her neck, he said softly but firmly,</p><p> "Never doubt how much I want you, Alexis. I always have. It made for some very uncomfortable therapy appointments."</p><p>Alexis moaned, "I have fantasized about moments like these so many times that I'm not sure this is real."</p><p>"Baby, this is real," He whispered, his breath hot on her neck. "maybe this will help."</p><p>"Ouch," Alexis squirmed, as Neil pinched the flesh of her behind, his eyes hot but also amused. Alexis groaned, realizing how right she had been. Neil was far from a boy scout. and crazily, that was right up her particular alley.</p><p>"I remember," Alexis said softly, "you urging me to go on a date in our last therapy session. I had no idea that you were attracted to me then."</p><p>Neil smiled down at her. "I was trying so hard to be professional but it would have gutted me to have you come in and discuss your romantic adventures, almost as much as I hated hearing the details of your sex dream about Julian."</p><p>"Did you hate that?" Alexis murmured flirtatiously.</p><p> Neil grimaced ruefully. "I tried to convince myself that I hated it because I knew how bad he was for you, but honestly, I have never felt so jealous and that really threw me. The truth is that even if I hadn't overshared in the elevator, I would have fired you as my patient sooner rather than later."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you overshared in the elevator. I felt like I was finally getting to know the man behind the therapist." Alexis said softly, restlessly running her fingers through Neil's springy hair and stroking his soft beard. "And, I want you to know, the only man I think about and have dreamt about for the longest time now is you."  Alexis whispered, her breath coming in gasps, </p><p>"Well, that's good," Neil said huskily, as one hand still cupped her behind and the other stroked her face, "because my attention is only on one woman."</p><p>"One thing was different, though, in my fantasies,"  Alexis continued softly.</p><p>"And what was that, because I want to make everyone of them come true." Neil drawled.</p><p>"Less clothes," Alexis smiled as she began, with trembling fingers, to swiftly unbutton his shirt.</p><p>Neil laughed. "I think that can be arranged," he murmured as he deftly scooped her into his arms and carried her upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>